


Picking equipment based on broken combos instead of whether they match or not

by Soeverlasting



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Infinite Combos, ProZD - Freeform, Random & Short, cedh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: How Godo must have felt when Helm of the Host got printed. Based on the ProZD video.
Kudos: 2





	Picking equipment based on broken combos instead of whether they match or not

**Before Dominaria**

“Sorry, Godo. You’re just not competitively viable for cedh.

Godo, Bandit Warlord looks forlornly at Tenza, his maul, and slinks away to obscure jank samurai tribal. 

**After Dominaria**

“Godo, what the devil are you wearing!?”

_Godo equips Helm of the Host._

“It’s my ass-kicking outfit bitch!” 


End file.
